Honeysuckle
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: "It was NOT a kiss! It was an accident! An ACCIDENT alright! ... Uh... so what with that?" Harmless, fluffy shonen-ai oneshot.


**A/N:** Shonen-ai warning. Dedicated to **Amanda onee-sama**, who made me write this because she loves me imagining different scenarios in which Sasuke semes Naruto *nosebleeds and faints*. I hope you all like it, yay SasuNaru forever *pulls out SasuNaru fanclub banner and waves it hysterically while singing Distance, by Long Shot Party*

* * *

**Honeysuckle**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing close together. Their mission, consisting on picking some specific herbs for a medical ninja, didn't require any effort. Since they both knew this was going to be boring, they both silently agreed that competing today would bring them no gain whatsoever. It was the deep boredom what made it a mission: only those who were hired to do it would have to put up with it. It was so boring that all their team was willing to pay anyone to do it, but none said so.

Naruto had been working around a big tree and Sasuke had picked another one, but found some of the herbs he needed were in Naruto's tree. Naruto couldn't understand why the other ninja was there. He couldn't quite get a lot of things, one of them being, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's stomach from behind.

"What the hell?"

"Just thinking," said Sasuke quickly, calming Naruto with a thoughtful voice, "about that day, and, that...kiss..."

"It was NOT a kiss! It was an accident! An ACCIDENT alright?... Uh... so what with that?"

"It was warm," answered Sasuke, his voice soft, "and good," his arms traveled from the boy's stomach to his shoulders, turning him around. When their gazes met, Naruto's eyes widened. "But it was too short."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto cleared his throat. "What—what do you mean?" he asked, still trying to pretend to himself that he didn't like where this was going.

"I mean," he said quietly, "it should have lasted longer."

Naruto didn't find the mental clarity to move as his friend's hands left his shoulders to gently caress the whisker marks on his cheeks. It was so soft it tickled. He smiled, but lost all train of thought when staring at beautiful dark eyes getting closer to him. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and returned the smile before bringing their lips together. It was intense, and breathtaking.

Sasuke thought Naruto smelled good, and inhaled deeply. He wondered what Naruto was thinking when the boy did the same. He brushed his lips against Naruto's once more, before his friend mirrored his actions. He repeated and was pleased when Naruto did too, at the same time. They were, he noted, in absolute synchrony, and he liked how it just felt natural, good, _real_. He smiled against the other pair of lips and tilted his head a little to the left.

Naruto had closed his eyes and was absent from the world. He trusted Sasuke. He could feel his hands cupping his face, breath calmly speeding up. He could aknowledge the soft sensation of Sasuke's lips against him. He could feel his dark hair caressing his face. He giggled at the sensation as his hand blindly brushed them to the side of Sasuke's face. Naruto felt himself sigh as his feet closed the short distance between them. He had to admit, Sasuke was such a good kisser.

The kiss slowly ended a few moments later. Naruto stepped back a little as his blue eyes looked at his friend expectantly.

"Much better," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "but you're not supposed to use Sharingan for this."

"I had my eyes closed," Sasuke answered as he rolled his eyes. He smiled anyway, blush still coloring in his face. "You... you smell sweet."

"Oh, that's the honeysuckle, it's in the other list," Naruto explained. "What, you liked it?"

"I liked it," said Sasuke, hands caressing Naruto's neck and hair respectively.

And with that, they kissed again.

*************************************************THE END**************************************************

***Dodges flying tomatoes* But I warned you there would be no sex!  
*****Gets hit by flying lettuce, falls down* Ouch! Hey, that really hurt!**

* * *

**REPLY TIME! (for signed reviews, please check your inbox haha! xDDD)**

**Cute Brittany Cake: **I am really very glad that you liked this! Thank you very much, for both reading my story and leaving a review! I just hope you knew I was going to reply in here to anonymous reviews... but maybe you'll never know... *starts sobbing* and you're never coming back *cires* right? Are you? ARE YOU? *coughs* Well, thank you very much, anyway... *Grins*! Oh please, Uzumaki Naruto, make her come back someday and read my review reply, please please please, and I'll get a miso with pork and everything... I'm begging you... in the name of Kishimoto, Naruto and of course yaoi. Amen.


End file.
